


White Lilies

by Silvalina



Series: Kitchen without Gun: Army writes everything in this [3]
Category: Original Work, Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: :D, Angst, Coroika, Curses, Depends on what a happy ending for you is, Goggles is cursed, Hurt/Comfort, In a way, Legends, M/M, Swords, Well made up legend by me, Yeah it got a reincarnation happy ending now, semi happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: Goggles had been waiting for millenia for his salvation, waiting and hoping in an endless circle which he could only dream to escape.Which he only dares to dream, as he was nevermoving, waiting in his field of white lilies for his salvation.His love...
Relationships: Goggles/Rider (Splatoon)
Series: Kitchen without Gun: Army writes everything in this [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855555
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The muse really did kiss me this time, please enjoy it, because I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> https://twitter.com/na___bana/status/1226089071568535552?s=19
> 
> My darling made birthday art for it for meeeee. I love you so much nana smh

Goggles had been waiting.

Waiting for this one moment, he had been waiting for millenia for this moment.  
A moment where he would come to him, the chosen, the one that would bring disaster but end it as well. The one that would release him from this world, freeing it of its bane.

The one that would kill him, finally.

+-+-+-+

Had it been a normal day, maybe the birds would've made their soft noises, killing any sense of vacancy and eeriness.  
But now? Now it was only the quiet that painted the landscape, swallowing it with its apathy and undying will to change, its indifferent personality that seemed to strike into every core of the battlefield, covered in blood red lilies, as a single person stood in its mids, unmoving as they kneeled on the ground, waiting in the silence that seemed to lie heavy.  
As the cloudless dark blue sky made itself known, slowly building up white feathers before raining down tears, washing away the grime and blood as the lilies started glowing like pearls in the sea, it weighed even worse, killing soul and heart in its perishing gaze.

The figure was still unmoved by it, sitting there, soulless gaze staring down at the white covered ground, daring not to move and disturb the flowers sleep.

-+-+-+

Several days went by like that, but the figure still sat alone, waiting for the day judgement would fall, as the lilies around him did too. So many lilies growing, growing bigger in number and richer in colour, washed away by the tear stream that came once a day, washing the red to reveal the white again. This continued on for more days, as days turned to weeks and weeks to months.

He had been sitting there for a long time now, kneeling and not daring to move, legs overgrown with flora, waiting for him to come and finally strike the judgement upon him.

-+-+

The white lily field spread all over the forests and fields by now, the cycle repeating each day, and the person growing stronger against their own will, trying to contain themselves. Still they sat, as silent as the flowers that bloomed, getting rustled by the earth's blows and washed away by the sky's tears and reborn by the suns kiss, all in a days circle, that repeated itself, over and over and over until everything just stopped.

They knew, now as nothing could be heard, everything could be heard again. This was gonna be their judgement, the strike...

Their salvation.

-+

The cloaked stranger practically glided through the ocean of red lilies, the soothing tears of the sky coming down in that instant, soaking them through, and washing away the red like everyday. Though, this would be the last that it needed to, the last time the sky needed to cry over the bloodied flowers, taken from earth's grace just a by a single core, and how bright and happy that core was, so was it cursed beyond imagination, to not move until his salvation came.

But they needed time, time that was slowly turning all the things around the boy to red lilies, getting purified by the rain eo they could move on to the afterworld and not be stuck in the in between plane of existence to rot, that was a blessing that was given to him.  
As was the sunrays that helped and comforted him.  
As were the wind blows, that soothed his sadness and hindered his insanity.

As he's know that his salvation would come soon, just if he waited long enough.

For the longest time, he didn't move, but now? Roots cracked off and leaves fell as he stood, right before him his only reason to live, and the one that would take it from him.

"Rider..."

-

People would falsify the legend and tell their children of an happy ending where the boys salvation saved him as they lived out their long lives.  
Oh no, the truth is-

Rider pranced forward, his sharp gleaming blade piercing right through his first and only love, catching the limp body in his arms. He had known from the start that his partner couldn't be saved, and as he had wandered through the world, searching for the blade for millennia, his love had waited for him, stood before sun, wind and rain for him, waiting and waiting, never losing hope.

And now that he vanished off of the face of the earth with a relieved smile, Rider couldn't help but smile as well, having given him the only thing back that he could muster.

Setting him free from his current cursed state and sending him into a peaceful afterlife, deprived of fear of ever hurting someone again.  
And maybe, someday they would meet again and maybe, someday they would fall in love again.

But this day wasn't today as the sky cried tears of agony, the sunrays shining harshly upon the limp bodies lying in each others arms as the wind caught the story, to scatter it all around as every flower at once began to be cut off of the ground, flying in a great storm of white way above the feathery clouds, releasing the burden that was set upon the soul of the core, millenia ago.


	2. Chapter 2

He was standing in the middle of the plaza, the sun shining directly onto his skin, giving off a soft warmth. Basking in it, he made his way to the next table, keen on enjoying the day as it was, no rush in doing anything at all. His long blue tentacles swayed behind him, not having been cut in some time and the inkling noticed that he didn't mind. It felt right, in a weird way at least. Familiarity overcame him at the sight of someone approaching his table, a big smile spreading over his face and an arm already up in the air, gleefully waving it around in a big show of getting the person's attention who was already annoyed at him for doing that.

He got reprimanded really quickly, though the yellow-green inkling’s annoyed expression morphed into a soft smile after goggles began laughing. The seat next of him was taken just as quickly as small kiss was being placed on the taller ones cheek. The blush after that was fast approaching, Riders flustered face being hidden in a sleeve after kissing him right back, even with a small bit of reluctance. Only a tap on his forehead from Goggles brought him back to the current time as he spaced out, looking up at him with soft half lidded eyes, the images of someone with longer tentacles, clad in white and wearing the same bright smile as him showing up for a couple of seconds before fading away, leaving him with the love of his life chattering away about what they were going to eat for their date, excited noises coming out of him.

Rider smiled softly and heard the birds chirp as they sat there, basking in the sunlight and feeling the soft wind as a singular white petal flew off from a flower on their table.

Everything was right in the world.


End file.
